A Flower Blossoming Into Something More
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Mylene never expected her life to fully change when she pauses to help out an old man. *Inspired off of a prompt by yellowmagicalgirl on Imagine Miraculous Ladybug.*


"A-Are you okay, sir?" She stammers as she stumbles over to help him, rainbow hair bouncing with her.

"I'm fine." He smiles at her, and suddenly, she feels as if something is off completely, like there's a secret that she's left completely left out of, but she brushes it off after having helped him out.

She's already a little late to class, and she just knows that that's a beginning to something new, something that she may not expect, though she doesn't really pause to reflect on the experience, just hurries off to class with a gentle, soft spoken goodbye and finds her way to a seat as far to the back as she can go in a mostly filled classroom.

Mylene handles the tardy with a nervous smile and a barely uttered apology, and only startles slightly when she notices Marinette rush into the room with baked sweets to share from her family's bakery.

Her smile may be timid when she receives one, but she can't help but feel thankful regardless; it reminds her of when people claim that their whole days went right from a single, act of good, like a chain reaction that won't stop unless you stomp on it.

She settles in for a long class and pays as much attention as she can despite the feeling that peeks out from her heart, trying to convince her that something big just may happen; she writes off the intuition as hope that she'll do something soon to be an actress that would make her father proud.

Her smile is soft but content though those feelings may shift a bit further to the left than she'd ever expect soon.

* * *

"Hi, Dad." She smiles a genuine and large smile over at her dad when she sees him after school, knowing that her dad can talk at home though sometimes he comes up with inventive ways to avoid talking for practice that usually make her laugh.

"Hey, sweetie." He's in the kitchen, eating an apple when she walks over to him and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before taking a seat. "How was school?"

"It was the same that it's always been." Her smile dulls in thought, "Though we might get a new kid from what Chloe's been saying lately, and I helped out a man today before school. I was scared for a second that he was going to get run over!"

Mylene wonders what kicked in; she'd always hated the scary or sad parts of shows or movies, too concerned over those impacted even when it's just a few lines on a script and some faked tears, but she'd never been impulsive or brave enough to jump right into the action to help others out.

Most days, she even doubted that she'd ever have the courage to face her fears or be confident enough to do the kind of things that her dad does.

She adored her father and had always dreamed of being like him though some time ago, her dreams turned from performing a silent act to stage lights and scripts performed as naturally as she breathes.

Just stages with the audience overlooking them and their bright stage lights were a bit scarier than Mylene had ever expected them to be as she got older and became a little more aware of how people may view her or how seldom she found true role models on the stage to inspire confidence that she was pretty sure that she couldn't have at all.  
"I'm glad that he didn't. Chloe isn't being mean to you again, is she?" Mylene frowns at the memory, remembering how Chloe mostly just harassed Marinette though when they were just hitting about twelve or thirteen years old, her merciless wrath had fallen on Mylene.

Mylene remembers acidic words over her body weight, over her quieter nature, over her father being a mime, and she can't quite help her wince, "She isn't anymore." It's the truth as far as that question is concerned, but Mylene still feels guilty as she thinks of Marinette, another quiet girl in her class, though the newest girl to their class, Alya was fast becoming best friends with the shy girl.

She shakes her head to shake off the last vestiges of thought, of remembering how relentless Chloe actually is when she picks a favorite target.


End file.
